


You're Never Around Anymore

by Madame_Kiksters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jangstuary, Lucio is also there, a slight callout, but like. for two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters
Summary: Prompt for Day 20: You're never around anymoreAngela and Fareeha hardly get to spend any time together ever since the doctor was forced to work under new regulations. They plan to spend an entire day together to make up for all of their missed moments.





	You're Never Around Anymore

Fareeha surveyed the battle going on below her. She fired into the enemy team and hit close to the mark every time. She felt a bullet rip through her arm and she fell before retreating inside one of the buildings.

“I need healing!” She announced into the earpiece linking her to the rest of her team as she clutched her arm.

“Sorry, Pharah! Get with the group if you want my healing!” Lucio called back, and Fareeha cursed to herself. Losing blood fast, she looked for a health pack and remembered there was one on the other side of the battle field.

Fareeha looked through the lattice window before she sucked in a deep breath to steel her nerves.

She’d have to be quick if she wanted to survive the maneuver. She could run, but if the enemy sniper saw her on the ground she would be easy pickings.

Fareeha angled herself in the doorway just out of enemy sight and turned around. She braced herself for the jolt and fired a concussive shot in front of her, boosted further into the air and let herself go.

She landed a little unsteadily on the other side of the battlefield and hurried towards the health pack.

With a relieved smile, she ran to pick it up, only to discover the telltale skull of Sombra’s work.

Fareeha cursed to herself a moment before she was shot down by one of Hanzo’s scatter shots.

As she felt herself recalled, she mourned her girlfriend Angela’s absence.

Since she’d received some new regulations, Angela was almost useless in battle. The doctor hadn’t received any missions in several weeks, choosing instead to pick up extra shifts at the hospital.

Fareeha would never admit it, but she highly suspected Moira had something to do with the new changes. Who else would try and push such ridiculous requirements that took away her girlfriend’s strengths?

She re-entered the battle and took two steps before Athena announced her team’s victory. She took off her helmet to silence her team’s cheering.

It was just another mission, another day, spent away from the love of her life.

_____

Angela wasn’t bitter about not getting any work. She wasn’t even bitter about the fact that she was now deemed useless and more of a liability than an asset ever since she was required to follow even more ridiculous requirements.

What she _was_ bitter about, was the fact that Fareeha and her never spent more than five minutes coherent enough to enjoy their time together on the phone before one or both of them had to leave or sleep.

A nurse gave her a look of concern as Angela scoffed to herself. She gave the nurse a smile as she focused on the screen in front of her detailing her next patient’s condition.

These feelings would have to wait. She needed to focus on the people that needed her.

_____

They would try to meet up. Going so far as to schedule their dates weeks in advance. Each one repeating the same mantra to themselves to get through the long weeks, “ _Just a few more days and then I can see her_.”

Sadly, those times were often interrupted by Fareeha getting called for a mission, or Angela getting called in to work.

Neither of them could bring themselves to deny the requests for help. They were needed, and so they would go. That was the biggest thing that they admired about each other, so they both understood. It just didn’t make it any easier to ignore the hurt feelings of loneliness and rejection.                                                                                                           
They’d even decided to live together on the off chance that they could see each other more.

Unfortunately, between Fareeha’s missions and Angela’s ever-changing shift work and call ins, they spent about an hour a day together.

Better than nothing, but not nearly enough.

_____

Angela had finally had enough. She scheduled it months in advance. She made sure someone would be there to cover her shift and had Fareeha ensure she was not to be called in on the day they’d scheduled their date.

They planned everything during the hour that they had every day.

Their special day would begin when they woke up, then they’d have some breakfast, watch a movie snuggled against each other, and perhaps get a little frisky later in the evening after a romantic dinner.

They had everything ready. Angela had even gone so far as to precook their food so that all that was required was to reheat it in the oven.

It was going to be perfect!

_____

The day finally came. They woke up and had breakfast. They talked about various things and it was almost like getting to know each other for the first time all over again.

Their faces felt like they were going to split from the constant wide smiles that stretched their faces.

They’d just sat down and was watching the movie. Rather, the movie was going as they shared kisses and giggles between each other.

With the house so quiet, and the close intimacy they rarely felt, Fareeha felt compelled to bring up something she knew they were both feeling.

“Angela…I’ve missed you so much.” Fareeha’s voice cracked a little with sincerity and Angela felt her eyes begin to water.

“Me too.” Angela agreed quietly as she leaned up and pecked her girlfriend’s lips. She stayed close enough that as she spoke, her breath tickled against Fareeha’s lips. “Fareeha, I want you to know. No matter how little we see each other, I just want you to know how much I lo-”

**_Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!_ **

Fareeha cursed as her phone went off in the other room. She set that particular ring tone to indicate that it was Overwatch calling her.

“I told them to leave me alone, I swear, Angelface!”

The blonde looked down a moment before smiling gently at the other woman. “It’s alright, Fareeha. You can go see what they want.”

“Are you sure?”

Angela’s eyes closed as she nodded. She was too scared she’d sob if she tried to speak.

Fareeha grabbed her girlfriend’s cheeks and kissed her forehead fiercely before she stood and went into the other room to answer the phone.

Angela tried to calm herself as she listened to the other woman’s conversation.

“Pharah, reporting…what? No! I told you I was not to be…” she gasped. “Is she okay? …Well, thank you for calling me but I…” she inhaled deeply through her nose. “Hang on…”

Angela steeled herself as Fareeha appeared in the doorway.

“What is it?”

“Apparently, Tracer’s chronal accelerator is malfunctioning and she keeps blinking in and out of time. They’ve asked me to go in and take over. Apparently, the enemy team is obliterating us, and I’m the closest one. I wouldn’t bother going…but they’re escorting an important payload.”

Angela looked down as she fiddled with her fingers. She took a deep breath and looked up at Fareeha with what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

“Go do what you have to do.”

Fareeha gave her an apologetic smile before she answered into her phone. “I’m heading there now!”

She pulled on her uniform and kissed Angela’s palm gently. “Hold onto this for me until I get back?” Fareeha said with a smile as Angela closed her fingers as if to hold it tightly.

Then, she was off. Angela looked around at their empty house. The movie hadn’t ended, but she shut it off anyway.

What was the point?

She cleaned everything up and returned to the couch.

She’d really like it if they had a pet, but neither of them were home enough to be a responsible pet owner. It would be cruel to bring an animal into their home that they didn’t have time for on the off chance she would be home alone.

“Is this my life now? Alone more often than not?”

Angela’s voice seemed so loud in the overwhelming silence, so she decided not to speak anymore. She went to the fridge and warmed her portion of their dinner.

She cried over her food and felt pathetic for feeling betrayed.

 _She’d_ suggested that Fareeha go! She had no right to feel this way.

Angela felt increasingly miserable as she spiraled into a self-made depression.

She didn’t even finish her food, just threw the rest out and cleaned up as the oven cooled.

She looked around the empty house one last time before she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

She left a note for Fareeha that explained where she was going, packed up her clothes, and gave the house one last goodbye before she left.

_____

When Fareeha finally returned home, she called into the empty house.

“Angela! I’m home!”

Nothing. She looked at the clock and discovered how late it was. She winced and figured Angela was probably already fast asleep.

She quietly reheated her own food and sat down at the table to eat. She made sure to eat every bite, despite how full she felt before the last few bites, thinking that she would be damned before she didn’t finish the food Angela had spent so long cooking.

She cleaned up and noticed that Angela had thrown away a large portion of her own dinner.

_Odd._

Fareeha quietly entered their bedroom and let her eyes adjust before she tried to venture further.She felt a little panicked when she didn’t spy her girlfriend’s slumbering form beneath the blankets.

Fareeha called loudly so that her girlfriend would be able to hear the worry growing in her voice. “Angela?”

She turned on the light to see if there was any sign of her, and found a piece of paper folded up on the bed.

Her stomach sank as she approached what she figured was a note.

She opened it and read it over slowly.

_Fareeha,_

_I just want you to know, that I still love you. In fact, you will probably always be the love of my life._

_But I can’t keep doing this to myself. I feel like I’m always left behind, waiting for you to come back. It’s not right. It makes me feel so miserable and I **hate** that I feel that way, because you can’t help it!_

_I’m not giving up on us, but I am moving out in the hopes that I can stop feeling like I’m always waiting for someone who is almost never there._

_Maybe some day we can live happily together… but not right now._

_Love you,_

_Angela_

Fareeha set the letter down and sat on the bed as her legs lost their strength.

She picked up her phone, and scrolled through her contacts until she found Angela’s number.

Her eyes filled with tears and her lips trembled as she typed her message.

_I love you too_

She hoped Angela would be able to gather that she understood, because shortly after pressing send, she put her head in her hands and sobbed openly.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest assured that they are still together and will live together again, but only after Angela's changed again, and not a moment before.


End file.
